Trolliverse
''Not to be confused with the Trolliverse Isles '' ''Not to be confused with the Trollface Galaxies '' The Trolliverse, sometimes refered to as the Multiverse, is the entire universe in a dimension parallel to ours. To get to the Trolliverse, one must go 91,337 times the speed of light. The Trolliverse is also home and universe of meme's. Inside the Trolliverse, are other universes, including the United 'Gees Universe, where Malleo, Weegee, and all the Fakegees live. The Trolliverse also houses other meme universes, such as the Nyanverse and the Awesomeverse. If someone was to go at 91,337 times the speed of light into the core of the Trolliverse, they would end up on the internet, inside someone's computer. That is one way to get there. The other way is to build an interdimensional portal, go the the parallel dimension and find the Trolliverse. Each point of light on the Trolliverse is a seperate universe. The United 'Gees Universe is somewhere in the teeth. There are at least 1,000,000,000 seperate universes in the Trolliverse. Each their own nation with a government, capitol, language and species. However, the Trolliverse itself isn't a nation universe, it is just a cluster. It doesn't have a capitol universe, leader or other official stuff that a nation universe might have. Outside the Trolliverse, there are universes too. These ones tend to be larger than universes inside the Trolliverse. These universes are called Trolliverse Outskirts Universes. (TOU) One of the TOUs, the United Universe of Shrooms is where Mushrooms live. Because of the Trolliverse's hugeness, it has lots of gravity. Making the TOUs orbit it. Any universe that orbits the Trolliverse is a TOU. Sometimes a universe comes too close to the Trolliverse and gets pulled in. It is now part of the Trolliverse! Eventually, all the TOUs will be pulled in and become part of the Trolliverse. Universes inside the Trolliverse (Largest) After the universe name, in ()s, is the name in the native language. If there is nothing after the universe name, the native language is English. *United 'Gees Universe *Empire of Planktopoli *Daieegeeverse *Beegee Universe *Trollface Galaxies *Trolliverse Isles *Nyanverse (Nayna Veyanei) *Awesomeverse (-)(=**(:(: **#**) *Fortran Memorial Galaxies *Minecraftia *Paperverse *Portal Universe *Cat Universe (Meow Mowmyow) *Terrarya * Bikini Bottom *Toon United 'Gees Universe *Greegeeverse *Angry Birds Land (Squak Chrp Eg Squk) *Daneboetopia (Nya Nya Nya Haye Appul!) *Arlic Universe *Internetiverse (01001001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101) *Lolcat Universe *The Shupiverse (although it was destroyed) *United Trees Universe *Gee Cube *Greegeeverse *Cat-verse Universes just outside the Trolliverse (TOUs) After the universe name, in ()s, is the name in the native language. If there is nothing after the universe name, the native language is English. *United Universe of Shrooms *Spagetthi Universe (Spagghai niuvore) *Cheese Universe (oO0O0o) *Bomb Universe (O-* O--O-*) *United Shoop Universe *Chinagee（中國嘖嘖） *Japangee (日本ジー） *Tiawangee（台灣方面對此嘖嘖） *Koreegee (한국천달러) *The Philligees (ang Pilipinashi) *Indoneegee (berperilakuewah) *Russeegee (Россиялошадка) *Fijee *Singapourgee (新加坡幣嘖嘖) *Papua New Geegee (Papua Niujiji) *Mongoleegee *Vietnameegee (Việt Nam Chư g) *Thaileegee (ประเทศไทยgee) *Indeegee (भारतघोड़ा) Category:Universes Category:Pages with nonexistent links